My Little Nymph
by KieranHowl
Summary: "My dearest Noah…" he inched closer to her face, "if I thought it would change your mind, I'd beg you to stay." He was centimeters away from her face, her eyes lost in his until he closed the gap.(Review please, also Rating M for safety.)
1. Noah Beckett

So yes, Broken silence is on hold for a while, I've recently gotten back into my X-men interest and decided to try and write a story following the James McAvoy X-men films.

* * *

Ch. 1: Noah Beckett

* * *

"Please, let me go!" Michael, her Ex-boyfriend had been following her home from classes.

"Baby, come on—" Michael suddenly froze, as in stopped moving altogether.

"What's going on?!" a shadow at the end of the street caught her attention as it advanced on her. Noah backed up as the person continued advancing on her, "I-I don't know what you want but I haven't got any money."

' _Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, love.'_ The voice was inside her head, Noah stared at the advancing figure before turning and running off down the road.

' _oh come on, really?'_ I could hear his footsteps catching up with me as I rounded the corner, running smack into a much larger guy who deterred me until the shorter one caught up.

"We only wanted to talk to you, Noah!" She stared back at him with fear, "How do you know my name?! Are you stalking me or something?!" the taller one gave an exasperated sigh, "We're mutants, like yourself." Noah looked like a deer in headlights.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not one of those freaks."

"Why do you want to hide it? You have a unique gift."

"Why do I hide it? If you knew what I—" The shorter male placed his forefinger and middle finger to his temple and began sifting through her memories.

' _Noah, you're one of them…' an 11-year-old Noah stared at a red haired girl before looking down at her wrists, a mark resembling an intricately designed vine had started to form on her wrist, a sun just above it._

' _I…I have to go' A The younger Noah took off down the sidewalk, leaving school behind._

"That's private, get out of my head!" Noah stared back at the telepath angrily, shoving his much larger accomplice away from her body.

"Noah?" She stared at the shorter one with disdain, "How dare you!" she spat, "You stay out of my head, and you stay away from me!" she turned and ran off, leaving them behind.

"Well, I think she likes you." Erik commented to his shorter compatriot.

"Shut up, Erik."

* * *

"Homework is due next Thursday, and please do the assigned reading for Monday. Dismissed." Noah grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, leaving the classroom behind.

"Yo, Beckett!" She turned to see Christian running up to her, someone she had met her freshman year at UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles.) "What's up?"

"A couple of us are going partying tonight, you want in?" Noah stared at him as if here was an idiot. "You know I don't drink, Chris…" he sighed, running a hand through his messy ash-blond hair.

"You really should lighten up a bit, just come for like…an hour, if you're Miserable I'll have Lexi take you home. Fair?" She sighed.

"Whatever…" Christian smiled ruffling her hair, she huffed in annoyance, "Don't touch my hair, boy!" she smacked him in the arm, "We'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight."

"Sounds great" Christian turned and walked away. "A party sounds fun, right Erik?"

"I think so; think they'd mind if we gate crashed?"

"Not you again!" the shorter of the men just smiled at her, "You didn't hear me out last night, love." Noah sighed, "What do you want with me?" The shorter one placed an arm over her shoulder and she tensed up.

"We'd only like an hour of your time Miss Beckett—"

"Let me stop you right there, man. Miss Beckett was my mother, I'm Noah."

"Noah then, We won't waste your time, I promise. I'm Charles by the way, Charles Xavier."

"I know who you are. You recently graduated from Oxford university with a degree in Genetics, congratulations by the way, I saw one of your thesis lectures when I was in New York."

"How flattering, you've an interest in Genetics?" Noah shrugged his arm off, "It's one of my minors."

"You must be rather intelligent in your field then to double minor." She rolled her eyes, "If flattery is your pitch, you're throwing slow, buddy. Now can you please tell me why you want to talk to me so badly?"

"We'll chat over coffee?"

"Fine, but you only have an hour. I have to pretend to care what other think in approximately 3 and a half hours."

"Wonderful, shall we then?" Noah readjusted her bag and followed them out of the lecture hall.

* * *

"So wait…you're telling me there's a crazy guy trying to start world war three and you're here to enlist my help? Give me one reason I should even consider helping you?"

"I think it would be fair to say you lack proper control over your powers, yes? That's why you wear the glove on your hand, isn't it?" she hid her gloved hand under the table.

"That's none of your business, Charles."

"what exactly can you do?" Noah sighed standing up.

"I can't show you in here…" Charles and Erik shared an interested look, "Can you show us outside?" the blonde grabbed her back pack and headed for the door, Charles pad for the coffee and followed.

"There's a park nearby, I'll show you there." She led the way down the street making a few complex turns until they arrived.

"This time of day the park is empty, so it's the perfect place." Charles and Erik looked at her with interest as she peeled the fingerless glove off her hand revealing the intricate vine pattern and sun marking entwined around her wrist. "Stunning, only other mutant I've seen with markings is Angel."

"Angel?" Noah was curious. "One of our other recruits, she's quite fascinating, she can fly."

"That's pretty cool."

"Alright, sorry, let's see what it is you can do." Noah grinned and took a seat on the ground, "you may not want to get to close." She crossed her legs and closed her eyes focusing on the large willow tree in front of them, the long, hanging vines beginning to grow out towards her.

"That's incredible!" the sudden shout made her lose her focus, however, and she lost control, the vines began lashing out at Charles and Erik, the vines quickly wrapped around the two men, lifting them off the ground and throwing them clear across the expanse of the park. Noah panicked and tried to stop the tendrils from attacking again.

"Well, that was…fantastic! You control nature?" Noah wondered if he hadn't hit his head a bit hard on collision.

"My power just whipped you around like a rag doll and you think that's fantastic?!" Charles chuckled,

"Of course, I've never heard of anyone with a mutation like yours." Noah felt her irritation grow.

"Yeah, well I don't think if any other like myself exist, they'd make it known. Look what happens when I get distracted or startled."

"Well, our offer was to help train you."

"I know, but how do I know I can trust you, you tried to ambush me last night—"

"That was not my intention, and we certainly never meant to frighten you, Noah."

"well, the perhaps next time don't have tall, dark and foreboding, grab onto me." Erik gave her a look, "I'm not foreboding…am I?" Charles gave him a mischievous smile "You are tall…" he left the actual question unanswered. Noah smiled.

"so, she does smile?!" Charles gave a mock shocked expression, she nudged his arm, "Shut up, Charles!" he rose his hands in front of him in mock surrender.

"Well, about our earlier request?" Noah gave him a look, "Oh, right. About me joining your little mutant division, sure. As long as you hold true to your promise of helping me with…this." Charles grinned at her, "Deal." He held out his hand, she shook it politely.

"I do believe you have a party to get to, we may have kept you longer than we intended." Noah looked down at her watch, "CRAP! I really have to go! I should be back at the dorms by 8:30 you can stop by then!" Charles and Erik shared a look as the eccentric girl sprinted out of the park.

"She seems…interesting."

"I agree, my friend." Charles watched as the blonde girl sprinted down the way they had come. Heading back towards the UCLA campus at a leisurely pace.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't watch her Chris!" A red haired girl scolded the blonde boy, "How was I supposed to know it was drugged?!" Noah's face was pale and her head was rolled to one side.

"Oh my god! Noah, Noah, honey can you hear me?" No response, the red head stared angrily at the blonde again, Charles had heard the commotion from the car and reacted quickly, rushing over.

"Is she alright?" He knelt down beside the petit blonde girl and check for her pulse, "She's fine, but I think it best we get her to a hospital, they can flush the drugs out of her system."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Noah's, My name is Charles Xavier." The red heads face flashed with recognition.

"You're that nerdy guy she saw in New York! I didn't know you were friends." Erik gave a humored snort at Charles being called a nerd.

"Yes well, Noah is rather bright, and birds of a feather flock together as they say. Erik and I can get her to the hospital faster than you could on foot." Christian and the red haired girl nodded, "You'll make sure she's fine?"

"I swear on my life." Charles gently lifted Noah off the ground where they had laid her, and setting her gently in the back seat of his 1962 Chevrolet Corvette custom roadster, before getting into the driver seat and speeding off down the road.

"Erik, Can you monitor her condition?" the metal manipulator gave a curt nod but as he turned to look at the girl he was met with something interesting. "Charles…what should I do if she starts glowing?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She's glowing, Charles." The telepath stopped the vehicle on the side of the road and turned, looking at the girl in his back seat, "Well, that is unusual, isn't it? I don't suppose we can take her to the hospital like this now, can we?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"It is rather extraordinary though, I wonder why she didn't show us this earlier."

"Maybe she doesn't know." Charles gave another nod, "She is truly spectacular with her mutation."

"You sound like a boy in love, Charles!" Erik gave a playful grin, Charles nudged him, continuing to watch the glowing girl.

"You know…I can hear you…" The glow died down and she stared up with grey-green eyes alight with the dying light.

"Beautiful…" Noah gave him an odd look, "either of you care to tell me why I'm in the back of a corvette?" her glowing silver orbs stared between the two men.

"We were taking you to the hospital." Noah nodded, "Why? I'm fine, really." The two men shared an uncertain look.

"shall we head back to the facility then?"

"Yeah…I have no change of clothes and I refuse to go anywhere else dressed like this." She indicated to her much too short for public dress and stiletto heels. As if only just realizing her choice in Clothing, Charles started the car and headed back to the UCLA girl's dorms for the second time that night.

* * *

"Now we can go." Noah had reemerged from the dorm with a duffel bag and a different outfit consisting of ripped black denim jeans, a white T-shirt with a band logo on the front, her favorite leather jacket, and a pair of dusty, faded combat boots.

"Are you sure you have everything?" she tossed her bag into the trunk and climb in behind the passenger's side, "I should hope so. I mean, I will be back, right?" Charles gave her a hard look.

"I will be back, right?" she asked again.

"It depends on the outcome."

"Whoa! What?! What do you mean it depends on the outcome?!" she got no answer as Charles started the car again, leaving the campus again.

"Dammit, Xavier. Answer me!" he gave no response, "I'll jump out of this car, I swear to god, Charles." Her voice carried a warning.

"We're after a dangerous mutant named Sebastian Shaw, if all goes well, we'll be the victorious team. I've been recruiting mutants like us to take him down."

"So wait, you want me, to be involved in taking down some lunatic with a team of level four and five mutants on his side?"

"Well, yes, not exactly the words I'd have used, but yes."

"Sounds fun! So, these other mutants, what are they like?"

"Why not ask them yourself when we get back?" Noah grinned

* * *

"Erik and I have a meeting, Agent Lloyd will show you to the room where the others are." Noah gave a nod, watching as they walked off towards another area of the base.

"So, you're one of the new recruits?" Noah gave another nod, choosing not to speak until he stopped outside a reinforced metal door. "the rest are in here."

"Thank you." Agent Lloyd had left her standing outside the door, taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and all of a sudden all talking ceased and all eyes landed on her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Noah, Noah Beckett. Charles recruited me." The only other blonde in the room looked over with intrigue, "My brother recruited you? So, you're a mutant?" Noah gave a nod taking a seat on an empty stool at the back of the room.

"we were just talking about code names, I'm going to be mystique" a red head across the room snapped his fingers, "Damn, I wanted to be mystique" Noah grinned at the red head, "Well too bad, I called it." Noah felt she and the blonde would get along quite well. "Besides, I'm way more mysterious than you." The blonde girl shifted, blue scales running across her skin as a second copy of the red headed boy was in her place. The blonde shifted back.

"That's pretty cool."

"What about you Darwin?" the dark skinned guy stood up, "Well Darwin's already kind of a nick-name, so that works." He walked over to the fish tank, everyone cheered as gills formed along his face as he dunked his head under water.

"I want to be called Banshee." Noah gave the red head a confused look,

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" a boy with dark blonde hair asked, the red head stood up.

"Might want to cover your ears." Once all ears were covered he tried to shatter the glass on the table but miscalculated and shattered the window on the far wall.

"What about you?" The red head sat back down, looking at the dark haired girl.

"My stage name was angel." She shed her jacket as her wings peeled back from her skin, "You can fly?!" the other blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, and um—" she spits this fiery ball of something and everyone watched as it landed on the statue outside.

"How is that angelic?" the dark haired girl pulled her jacket back on before sitting down.

"Hank, what about you?"

"I've got one for him—Big foot." The blond stared down at the dark blond boy's feet, "well, you know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours look kinda small."

"Alright, now. Come on, Alex, what can you do?"

"I can't do anything in here."

"How about outside?" Noah pointed out the broken window, Alex climbed out into the small courtyard.

"Get back when I tell you." Alex started shifting around s red energy disks formed around is torso, "Get back" everyone complied for a few seconds before peeking around the corner again, "I said get back!" when no one listened Alex rolled his eyes as the rings shot out and cut the statue in half.

Once Alex was seated again all eyes landed on Noah. "So, blondie, what can you do?" Noah tried to think of how to best demonstrate her powers, she tugged off the fingerless leather glove and set it in the flat surface beside her before climbing out the window.

"Are your power's destructive as well?" Hank inquired.

"Not…exactly destructive, more like the opposite."

"You can create things?" Noah grinned. "Just watch and see." She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing as she felt for the nearby tree's energy, all eyes watched as the tree grew new branches and the leaves followed her hand motions as if dancing.

"You control nature?" the other blonde girl seemed thoroughly impressed.

"Yeah, But I've been told it's not the only thing I can do, I have a half sun and half-moon marking just above the vine."

"That's awesome!" Noah laughed at Sean.

"I think I have the perfect name for you, Noah." Noah looked at the shapeshifting girl,

"Nymph."

* * *

Noah had left the room behind once the others had decided to party, deciding to just rest outside in the hall.

"What are you doing?!" it was a woman's voice; she didn't seem thrilled. Noah opened the door and peeked in, Charles shot her a disapproving look.

"Who broke the statue?" the brunette woman asked

"It was Alex." Noah came to the rescue though, "None of meant to break anything, ma'am. We just wanted to know what one another could do."

"And who are you? I don't think I know you." Noah made no move, sensing the woman's clear anger at the group of mutants.

"I'm Noah Beckett, I was a late recruitment."

"Well, At least one of you has some manners." Noah fumed at this, her body felt tingly and she realized all eyes were on her again, "You glow?" The blond looked down at her phosphorescent skin with intrigue.

"Amazing…" Charles ran a hand through his hair, "This isn't a party, or a game. We're at war!" Noah felt something bubble up inside her, anger, resentment, she didn't know but the glow her skin gave off increased, her eyes starting to light up like they had in the car.

"Don't let this happen again…" Charles and Erik left the group behind, Noah continued to feel the rage build, leaving the room, illuminating the entire corridor with her glow.

* * *

A knock on her door startled her, the plant she was playing with dropped back down to the metal desk surface.

"Who is it?"

"It's Charles, can we talk?" Noah ignored him, knowing he was going to come in anyways. The door opened and in he walked, dressed in a white T shirt and pajama pants.

"Noah I'm—"

"an Idiot? I know."

"I was going to say—"

"That you were too hard on us? I know that too."

"Would you let me finish a sentence?" Noah rolled her eyes "I don't know. Can I be trusted to let you finish a sentence?" Charles felt irritation rise up inside him.

"Noah!" he gripped her firmly by the shoulders now, it triggered a response and her skin warmed up, Charles retracted his hands. "Hot!" Noah stared at him warily, moving out of reach.

"Say your piece, then we'll see if you're worth forgiving."

"I'm sorry I blew up at you all, things are rather stressful right now…"

"As a college student, I know stress." Charles gave her a pointed look.

"This is bigger than Lectures and term papers, Noah. We're not trained for combat, running around like chickens with our heads cut off won't benefit anyone."

"Then do something about it Charles, you gathered us together to help fight alongside you, stop treating us like children in a classroom and work with us as a team." Charles took a seat in an arm chair across the room from her.

"A team?"

"Yes, Charles, a team. All of us are looking to you for guidance. Lead us." Charles smiled at the blond girl in front of him.

"Perhaps you're right, Noah." The blonde grinned, nudging his arm now. "so, what name did Raven and the other's stick you with? I got Professor X." Noah grinned and sat on her bed.

"Nymph." Charles gave her a wide grin,

"That's, actually fitting."

* * *

So. Chapter 1 is done, please let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not. I do really like Noah and Charles' relationship currently so I think regardless I may continue to write this story even if I don't keep posting it up on here.

Anyway as stated prior please review.


	2. Castle!

Ch. 2: Castle?!

* * *

"So, Noah. You're in college right? What do you study?"

"Psychology, mostly. I'm a minor in Genetics." Raven gave a slight nod, "So you're sort of like Charles in that respect. What do you plan to do with your major?" Noah shrugged "I dunno, work in a research lab somewhere, I guess. Why?" Raven laughed.

"You don't seem the type to wear a lab coat and scribble statistics." Noah gave the blond a look, "What type do I seem to you?"

"You seem more like the artistic rebel." The girl was nothing if not blunt.

"You mean the kind that street tag everything?" Raven nodded, Noah gave an indignant snort.

"That's pretty funny, My friend Lexi'd crack if she hard that."

"So you're not into parties?" Raven inquired,

" 'Fraid not. My mutation could go haywire if I had one too many, you know?"

"That makes sense. I guess I didn't think about that one." Something must have clicked in her mind.

"So…the others seem pretty cool." They rounded the corner, their new 'holding cell' at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, It's amazing how many more of us there are now." Noah smiled opening the door, letting the blond walk in ahead of her.

"I always figured I was alone, but it's nice to know we're not anymore. Hey guys, and girl." Noah grinned at Angel.

"Hey Raven, Noah. Where you guys been?"

"Not kicking Alex's ass at pinball, that's for sure." Noah flashed the boy a playful grin as he nudged her arm.

"I'd like to see you try Nympho." Noah shot him a glare.

"A nympho is a person obsessed with sex. I'll have you know I'm a virgin." All eyes were on her now, "What? You all act like it's such a big deal."

"Honey, if I had a body like yours, there's no way I'd still be a virgin." Angel put in her two cents and Noah felt her face heat up, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"She's right, Noah, you're smokin'." Noah shot a look at Sean who raised his hands in mock surrender.

* * *

"Where are Charles and Erik?"

"Buzzkills one and two? Who knows?" Alex went back to trying to beat Darwin at pinball.

"Probably in a meeting with the suits. That's all he's been doing since he brought us here."

"Why do you wanna know, Nymph?"

"No reason, it's just odd we're out of the loop is all." Raven saw her point. "Charles has always worked that way, it's nothing personal guys." A knock on the window startled them.

"hey, looks like the circus is in town." Noah turned her head towards the window where two suits were standing, trying to rile them up. "Come on baby, give us a little…" one of them made a fluttering notion with his hands, Angel shot him a glare, "No? come on, let's see the feet." Noah had half a mind to trap them in the tree across the courtyard. Hank stood up, heading towards the window.

"there it is, come on, big foot, let's go." Hank pressed the button on the wall, closing the rooms curtains.

"they're just guys being stupid." Raven tried to comfort Angel.

"Guys being stupid, I can handle. Ok? I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these ones stare me."

"At us. Angel, you're not alone." A sudden thump from above startled Noah. "wat was that?!"

"I don't know, but somethings not right." Darwin moved towards the window with Alex in tow. The rest of the group stood along the window. Once the curtains were open though the courtyard was revealed to be empty.

"What in the world?" Everything was unnaturally quiet as they surveyed the courtyard when a sudden shout rang from the hallway.

"The freaks are inside, Please, take them but let us normal people—" two thuds and then a sudden pop, everyone looked up as something appeared out of nowhere, dropping the agent who owned the facility.

"what the hell is that?" the person disappeared as the Agent hit the ground, Raven and Noah screamed

As more agents fell from the sky, Noah felt her stomach tie in knots.

"Get back, Get back! Do no leave that room! We're under attack!" The group backed up as men in black suits swarmed, attempting to shot the perpetrator out of the sky. The antagonist made short work of the men, seeming overjoyed as he worked. One of the men's bullets took an alternate path and shattered the window.

From the other side of the room they could see a twister taking out Cerebro Hank's expression changed to one of irritation.

The red demon-like guy kept killing the suits as fast as they came, Noah took this opportunity to form a protective barrier around them, watching as the vines stretched out from her skin.

"Stay here My ass, Let's go!" Darwin shouted, Noah kept the barrier up until they were out of the room.

"Get back!"

"We can help!" the guards held them back as they tried to run, everyone turned and headed back to the common room as an explosion sped down the hall.

Eventually the chaos ceased, a man with an odd helmet had stepped into the room. "Good evening, I'm sebastian Shaw, and I am not here to hurt you."

"Freeze!" Shaw looked at the red skinned demon and muttered an order, in seconds flat the man was dead.

"My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved, or rise up to rule. Choose freely but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people that hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings…and queens." Noah shot him a disgusted look, not noticing Angel take his hand and walk away.

"Angel?"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Angel didn't look the least bit remorseful as she looked back at her now former teammates. "Come on, we don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"We have to do something" Raven piped up as Shaw and Angel left the room, Noah already had an idea of her own.

"Stop, I'm coming with you." Darwin turned and headed for Shaw, Angel and Azazel.

"Good choice. So tell me about your mutation." The group headed for the other side of the room.

"Well, I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm coming with you." Shaw seemed pleased with the darker boy's decision.

"I like that." Darwin went to stand by Angel before signaling to Alex to attack.

"Get down!"

"Do it!" Alex sent to large energy disks at Shaw and the others as Darwin protected Angel, Shaw however, absorbed them.

"What the hell are you?" Noah asked as the rest of the vines finally returned, wrapping around her wrist and fading from sight.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? that's a noble gesture. Feels good?" Darwin moved to attack Shaw, however he was too slow, Shaw grabbed him by the face and produced a small red ball of energy.

"Adapt to this." H then forced the energy ball into Darwin's mouth.

"No!" as Darwin shifted over and over to try and contain the explosion his body was suddenly similar to volcanic ash as he looked towards everyone before exploding. Shaw, Angel Azazel and the other mutant disappeared. Noah felt nauseous.

* * *

Noah and the others sat outside the ruined facility,

"Raven!" Charles, Erik and Moira had returned from their soviet mission, Raven gave her adoptive brother a hug. Noah couldn't look at him; she hadn't been able to look any of them in the eyes since Darwin's death. The scene kept replaying in her mind like a song on repeat. In fact, she hadn't even been able to be near them, she sat across the courtyard, staring at the ruins.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

"We're not going home." Alex's voice held conviction as he spoke to Charles,

"What?"

"He's not going back to solitary." Sean defended Alex's statement.

"He killed Darwin."

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over." Noah's body went rigid; she knew she couldn't go back to school now, not after everything that happened, her mutation was too unpredictable, someone would be hurt.

"You're a liar…You're just like them, Charles." The would be Professor turned to face the girl opposite the others.

"I beg your pardon?" Charles inquired, looking over at the blond girl through all the chaos and debris.

"You make Promises but you break them, just like everyone else. Why did I think I could ever look up to you? You're just another liar!" Noah shrugged off the emergency blanket and walked off through the debris.

"Darwin's dead, Charles, and we can't even bury him." Charles looked between his sister and Noah as she left the group behind.

"We can avenge him." Erik made a hasty statement, watching as Noah walked into the remained of the facility trying to find any of the things she may have come here with.

"we'll have to train, all of us. Yes?" No one from the gathered group moved

"Yeah."

"We can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've go nowhere to go." Hank had made an excellent point, there was no way the CIA was going to harbor the misfit group of mutants any more, even if the facility was rebuilt.

"Yes we do. Raven, can you go tell Noah we're leaving?" the blond girl looked at him, "I think you to need to work this out on your own, Noah is the most torn up about all of this." Charles sighed, running a hand through his hair, before walking off to talk to the girl.

* * *

"Noah?" The blond gave no sign she heard him as she crouched on the ground, holding something in her hands. "It's ruined…" suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder she freaked out, quickly pinning Charles to the ground, holding his arm behind his back with one arm and using the other to hold down his head, the picture forgotten on the ground.

"Ow! Someone's…on the defensive…" he struggled the get the words out.

"Never, sneak up on me, Charles." She got off of him, helping him stand up again. "what do you want? If it's to try and convince me to leave then you're—"

"Not at all, it's the opposite actually. We're going to Westchester, New York." She looked at him like he had two heads.

"What's in Westchester?" Charles' grin was wider than she had liked, she was reminded of Lewis Carroll's Cheshire cat. "you know…you really shouldn't smile like that, it's kind of creepy." Charles looked taken-a-back by her comment, but followed her eyes to an old photograph.

"what's that?"

"It's a picture of my mother, father and I when I was little." She smiled, looking at the happily married couple.

"You all look happy." Noah smiled. "only a few months before this photo was taken, my mutation began to develop. It was small things at first, but as my abilities grew, well, you know. My mom had just planted her garden for the summer months and she always planted near this really dingy little tree that never provided much shade due to its miniscule size. One day while I was playing in the back, I tripped and caught myself on the tree, and you want to know what happened?" Charles smiled as she regaled him with one of her child hood story's

"It shot up rather fast, and didn't stop until I pulled my hands away. My mother was so terrified." Noah laughed. "She was sure she'd lost her mind, the tree in the background of this photo, it's the same one from the story. She never thought I was different, she just said I had a special gift."

"You sound fond of them." Charles gave her a friendly smile now. "They went too soon though, mom and dad. There was a flash flood warning in effect, I couldn't save them, I couldn't control my powers, I was too scared. None of us saw the oncoming Semi until it was too late."

"So, you've been alone, all this time?" he hadn't known they'd been in similar situations.

"I've been bounced from foster family to foster family until I turned 18, I got a job and applied at UCLA on scholarship, they let me live in the dorms for free, given my circumstances." Charles nodded.

"Why not stay with family?" Noah shook her head "I'm not the type who likes to burden others, besides my family is scattered all over the U.S, placement would be hard."

"I see, I suppose that's true. Well in any case, it seems you're doing just as well on your own." Noah nodded, "You're an exceptional young woman, Noah Beckett." She felt her face warm up at his use of her full name.

"Hey you two love birds, come on, we're waiting on you!" Charles and Noah shared a laugh as they walked back to the cars.

* * *

"This is yours?" Charles looked up at the castle like structure, Charles glanced back at Sean.

"No, it's ours."

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship." Erik gave a sarcastic look to his shorter friend s Raven stepped forward, "Well, it was a hardship softened by me." Raven tugged Noah forward, excited to have another girl in the house. "Come on, it's tie for the tour."

"Tour?" Raven gave her a big smile "Of course, you don't want to get lost, do you? Or maybe you and lover boy would like some alone time." Charles and Noah's faces tinged pink, "Shut up Rae!" everyone set off into the monstrous building.

"And finally, this is your room, mine is across the hall and Charles' is down at the end of the hall."

"Thanks Raven, really." The blond smiled back a her, "I imagine this is going to be like having a large family, Alex, Sean, Hank, Erik, and Charles are like the obnoxious brothers."

"Charles is more like the overbearing parent. He always has everyone's best interest at heart. Which brings me to my next topic. You two seem really close." Noah shifted, finally opening the door to her room and being astounded at how large it was.

"There's so much space…what do I do?" Raven gave her an odd look "How big is a dorm room, exactly?" Noah looked at her and took about five steps towards her new bed, "Roughly this wide in diameter." Raven looked disturbed. "How do you live in such a small space?"

"Well, I share a dorm room with my friend Lexi, and we often eat in the meal halls so you don't need a whole lot of space. Dorm life is actually kind of nice." Noah took a seat on her bed and flopped backwards, staring at the ceiling.

"Anyways, back to Charles and I being close, I'm honestly not sure why we are, it's kind of strange actually, we come from very different walks of life. He grew up here, in a castle, and I grew up in a two story suburban house in west L.A. it's kind of like that beauty and the beast story." Raven laughed, "Let me guess, Charles is the beast, shut up in the castle?" Noah laughed, "The opposite actually, the Beauty is locked away in the castle while the beast is free to roam."

"That's…actually kind of dark, Noah."

"Perhaps, but it's also poetically beautiful." Noah and Raven looked to the door, seeing Charles standing there.

"Hello, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Charles smiled "I thought I'd let you know, training begins tomorrow. I'll be starting with Erik, then working with Alex, followed by Sean and Hank after lunch, and Noah I'll be working with you after dinner."

"Why so late? Are you trying to get alone time with her?" Raven teased, Charles shot her a pointed look.

"My good man, is that your intent?" Noah grinned, playing along with Raven. "You only need ask and I shall accompany you anywhere you wish to go." Charles rolled his eyes at her dramatic monologue, but played along

"My dear nymph, it would be a great honour if you would accompany me in the gardens, tomorrow night, after dinner?"

"How forward! My dearest Professor, let it be known, my time is yours come morrow at sunset."

The three of them laughed, Raven watching the interaction and devising a plan to get them together, she would need some extra help, and Noah would need some different clothes for this plan to work.

* * *

So. Chapter 2 is done! PLEASE review, it would mean so much to me, I'd love to hear from you :3 Also many thanks to those who have already followed 'My Little Nymph' this update is for you guys/girls.

\- DTaylor201989

-Sparkplugs

\- pandasninjasndkiwis


	3. Emotions?

Before I get started writing, a big thanks to animagirl, for being my first reviewer, it means a lot to me! :)

* * *

Ch. 3: Emotions?

* * *

"Raven what are you—" the blond had stormed into her room after lunch a pile of clothes in hand "you don't have any right, since the base went down?" Noah nodded but looked at the clothes the girl had, mostly old dresses, a few pairs of jeans and some midriff T shirts.

"Well yeah, but—" Raven beamed at her, "Come on! I've never had another girl to do this stuff with." Noah sighed and gave the other blond a smile, caving in.

"Fine, but please, don't make this a habit." Raven grinned back at her as Noah picked up a red dress with a flared skirt before walking over to her closet to change.

"So, Noah, do you like it here so far?" the sound of ruffling clothes told raven the smaller girl was having some trouble. "It's really big, and I'm not used to having so much space." Raven laughed.

"I can imagine, the way you described a dorm room to me, I think I'd feel the same." The door to the closet opened again and Noah motioned her over, "I need help with the zipper." Raven obliged and zipped the back of the dress up.

"this dress makes you look…"

"Stunning…" He really needed to stop doing that "Charles!" Noah looked down at her clothes and then back at him, before sprinting off to the closet.

"She's a shy one, isn't she?" Raven smacked him in the arm.

"We were bonding. Did you know how small dorm rooms were?" Charles laughed. "I did. Noah you don't need to hide; my intent was to compliment." The small blonde peaked her head out of the door, both of her guests could now see she was changing, due to the lack of top she wore.

"Oh my…put some clothes on, Noah." She seemed to have forgotten in the midst of glaring at the brunette. Her face looked slightly pale and she suddenly slammed the door again.

"Like what you saw, Charles?" Raven teased, nudging him with her elbow and grinning.

"What's with all the clothes, Raven?" he tried to play her comment off. "It's all too small for me to wear, I figured I'd pass it down to Noah, she doesn't have much now that the base is gone." Charles smiled at his adopted sister.

"That's very kind of you, Raven." The door opened once again and Noah stepped out in her former attire. She didn't look Charles in the eyes.

"Oh come on now, I only came to tell you both, lunch will be in about an hour."

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks Charles." He stood and headed for the door, pausing, he looked back. "Noah, don't forget, we start training you right after dinner. Wear something comfortable." And with that he was gone.

"well…that wasn't odd at all."

"which part, the you almost flashing him or the after dinner thing?" her face felt warm again and she hid her face in her hands, "Oh my god…he came very close to seeing me naked."

"somehow, I don't think he'd mind. I think Charles likes you, Noah." Noah shook her head, flopping down onto the bed.

"What makes you so sure?" Noah was genuinely curious.

"well, he always throws compliments to girls he finds attractive, for example; there was this girl named Amy at this bar we went to a few months back and he tried to pick her up by commented on her heterochromia."

"Oh, really? Let me guess, she wasn't too interested."

"Oh no, she was into it, he told her it was a 'groovy mutation' it was really funny."

"A groovy mutation?" Noah tried to bite back laughter, "Who says things like that?"

"Charles." Noah cracked, a small fit of giggles erupting from her chest.

"That's so corny!" Noah picked up the next dress and went to try it on.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Charles stood across the garden from her,

"I don't know, are you ready to see a Groovy Mutation, Charles?" Charles gave her a look, as if frozen.

"Where did you get that?" he looked slightly irked now as she grinned back at him.

"Oh, Raven regaled me of your pick up lines earlier, said you were really into this blond with heterochromia a few months back." Charles dragged a hand down his face, Noah continued to grin.

"My dating life aside, Noah, I need you to use your power to trap me, I need you to think of me as an enemy." Noah nodded, closing her eyes and feeling the pull of energy from the trees around her.

"Whoa!" Noah's eyes shot open to see Charles hanging about twenty feet in the air, upside down.

"Fantastic! now, get me down." Noah grinned, "Well, I could do that but you're kind of adorable upside down." She looked up at him from the base of the tree.

"Not funny, Noah, get me down!"

"Alright, don't get your boxers in a twist!" she forced the tree to set him down, however, just as he was about to be placed on the ground, the branch let go to soon causing Charles to land on Noah, taking them both down. Charles straddling her waist.

"Smart ass little—hello…" Noah stared up into blue eyes, they were like the ocean, one could get lost.

"I'm so sorry…" Noah watched his face carefully, he made no attempt to move yet as he stared back.

"Stunning… you have small flecks of gold and silver in your eyes, did you know?" Noah stared at him confused.

"It must have something to do with the half sun half-moon mark on your wrist." Charles climbed off the smaller mutant and offered a hand up. Noah smiled. "Come now, Charles, surely you've seen more interesting eyes, like the girl with heterochromia?"

"While Amy was beautiful in her own way, I've never seen eyes like yours." Noah stood, brushing her clothes off.

"Do you mind if we try something?" she gave him a perplexed look, "Depends on what it is."

"Well, I've noticed that you seem to…glow, depending on your emotions. So I want to try something. Do you mind?" she stared at him like he had two heads, "Do I mind, what?"

"If I read your…"

"My thoughts? Charles, go right ahead, I've nothing to hide." Charles gave her a friendly smile and placed his index and forefinger to the temple of his forehead, sifting through her memories, smiling at some.

" _Momma, look!" Noah was likely seven or eight at the time of the memory, the smaller blond held a single white lily in the palm of her hand._

" _Noah, where did you get that?" the much taller brunette woman looked at her daughter, curiously._

" _I grew it, see?" she tried to show her mother but nothing happened, the little girl looked sad._

" _I promise, I really did grow it, mommy?" The brunette smiled down, taking her daughter into her arms._

" _I believe you, come on, we'll put it into some water." The two walked back into the house._

Noah's eyes had started to glow silver as she smiled at the memory, feeling his presence leave her mind.

"That was a lovely memory, Noah." He took notice of her eyes and smiled "Look. It seems I was correct." As he took her hand, and lead her to the small pond, not noticing, as he did this, the rest of her lit up. They stopped a few feet away from the ledge of the water and she looked at her reflection, "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, Noah, not really. I just helped you unlock it." She felt his hand still holding hers and blushed, "Um, Charles?" she glanced down, his eyes followed. "Oh, My apologies." The two laughed about the situation, that's when she noticed a single silver orb float out of the hand he was just holding.

"That's…new." Another one floated out, landing on Charles' shoulder,

"it would appear the name you were given is quite fitting, My little Nymph." She watched as more and more of the little balls of light drifted around them.

"I think they like you, Charles." Noah grinned, reaching out to poke one of the orbs.

Across the way Raven watched with a smile as the two of them continued to work on Noah's abilities.

"You really think so?" Noah gave a nod, turning to look back at her reflection, "It's like something out of a cheesy romance novel." She laughed.

"You know the ones, where out of the blue, fireflies surround the couple, telling the readers that the two were meant to be." She felt Charles watch her.

"How simple life would be, if it were like in novels, Noah. Should we get back to practicing?"

They must have worked with one another for an hour, Charles had figured out when he made her mad her body would glow orange, but when the blond was happy she would glow silver, though he hadn't figured out her eyes just yet, but there was still 5 days left.

"Good work tonight, Noah." The blond smiled, staring over at him from her place on the ground.

"I didn't know I could make the gold orbs explode, that's really cool!"

"I believe you kids would say 'radical'" Noah shot him an odd look, "Charles?"

"Yeah?"

"No one says radical, by the way you're only like a year or two older than me." She laughed, taking in his sudden change of expression.

"Really? Well, my mistake then, also, really? You look so young." She smiled, turning her eyes back up to the sky. "I've been told often enough; I look like a high schooler at best."

"I knew you had to be at least seventeen or eighteen, but I'd have never guessed twenty-two."

"The fact I came back to the dorms partially drunk really didn't tip you off?" it seemed to have finally dawned on him.

"In my defense, most girls who look like you, party regardless of age." Her eyes flashed gold for a second, "Girls who look like me? What does that mean?" he knew he had screwed up with that comment.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that—"

"I get it now…I think we're done here, Charles." Nah pushed herself off the ground and went back towards the mansion.

"Noah, wait!" Raven came out of her hiding spot as Noah left.

"Way to go, Romeo. You really messed up this time."

"Good evening, raven." He sighed, watching the smaller blond retreating form.

"She likes you, you know?" Charles looked at his sister, "I think you're mistaken, we're only friends."

"The way you two watch each other, it says very differently, Charles."

"Exactly how does she look at me, Raven?" The blonde smacked him upside the head, standing in front of him now.

"For a someone with a college degree in human genetics, you're sure an idiot. She's happiest when around you, but you're so blinded by training and this war that you can't even see it." Something must have clicked because Charles ran a hand through is messy brown hair.

"I've really messed up."

"Oh yeah, but I bet if you're quick about it, you can make up with her." Charles placed gentle hand on Ravens shoulder before taking off.

* * *

Noah hugged the pillow to her chest, she had changed into a pair of the Pajama's that Raven had left for her. A pair of shorts and a slightly loose tank top that hung off the petit girl's frame, the strap halfway down her shoulder.

"Noah, are you there?" Charles' voice rang on the other side of her door.

"Go away, Charles!" a sudden voice in her mind startled her.

' _Noah, I'm truly sorry, I didn't know how you felt.'_ Noah gave him no reply, getting off her bed she walked over and opened the door, he was still in his track suit.

"You're a real asshole, you know that? You think that just because you come here and you apologize, I'll go weak in the knees and forgive you? I've spent my whole life with guys like that, Charles. I've been Abused and treated exactly the same as you treated me out there, why should I forgive you?!" Charles stared back at her, his expression was wounded.

"Noah, I never meant to hurt you, Honestly." Noah tried to shut the door but Charles stuck his foot in the way. "Please, just hear me out. I didn't know."

"Didn't know what, Charles?" she opened the door again, slightly.

"I didn't know you felt that way, about me I mean." Noah made a mental note to smack Raven the next time the two of them were alone.

"I'm going to kill her…" The blonde sighed, opening the door the rest of the way.

"So it's true?" She stared at him. "What's true?"

"That you like me, romantically?" She stared at him with wide eyes, "I thought you said you knew."

"Well, Raven told me, but I had to confirm." Noah smacked his arm. "Ouch!"

"Dammit Charles!" she went to smack him again but he caught her arm mid swing, forcing her to stop and stare at him.

"They're gold, you must be really angry right now." Noah tried to tug her arm free.

"Charles, let me go." Her tone held a warning.

"and if I refuse?" he forced her backwards, his hand still firmly around her wrist, forcing her back another few steps, her eyes watched him warily now, bringing her other hands up to try and pry his off, he caught that one too.

"I said let go!" Chares gave her a stern look, grasping both of her small wrist in one hand, he brought his now free hand up to touch her face. Noah stood stock still.

"What are you—?" he moved closer to her face, staring straight into her eyes. "Charles?" she felt his warm breath on her face, it smelled like spearmint toothpaste.

"Don't move." Now silver, Noah's eyes watched him as he closed the space between them, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I am truly…sorry, if my words hurt you. That was never my intention, Noah" he finally let go of her wrists and she continued to watch him, her eyes still glowing, only slightly brighter.

"Raven was right."

"right about what? Me liking you? Of course I like you! Anyone with eyes can see how attractive you are, Charles"

"I'm attractive now?" she felt her face heat up

"Y-You know what I meant!" he smirked and pulled away from her, heading for the door.

"Good night, Noah." She huffed.

"this is far from over, Charles! Get back here!" she chased after him, hopping onto his back before he could leave the room, taking him down to the floor.

"Kinky…" Erik happened to be passing by the open door. "I didn't know you two were into that." With that he walked away.

"Erik! This isn't what it looks like!" the much larger man continued walking away.

"it does look really bad, more so because you're still sitting on me." Noah scrambled off of him and ran into her closet, slamming the door. Charles laughed, his hand on her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Noah." and with that, he was gone.

* * *

So. Chapter three I thought was kind of cute. Let me know what you all think in the reviews, PLEASE!?


	4. Amplify?

So, a small note I will only update now once I get reviews, I really want to hear from you guys/girls, so please help me keep this story going, reviews keep me motivated to write.

* * *

Ch. 4: Amplify?

* * *

"Focus, Noah." Charles had her meditating, another of his techniques to try and draw out the silver lights, thinking perhaps it would be brought out in a state of peace.

"What am I focusing on, Charles?" she had her eyes closed but nothing had happened in the last 45 minutes.

"Noah, you need to clear your mind, that's the only way this is going to work." The blond sighed and opened her eyes, giving up momentarily.

"I've been trying, really. There's just too many distractions." Charles crouched in front of her. "Distractions?" Noah gave a curt nod, "For starters, I know you're watching me." He looked at her and smiled,

"I see, so I'm your distraction?" Noah gave a nod, "It's like when someone watches you while a sleep, while your body may be unaware, your mind knows psychologically that there may be an imminent threat."

"You're very knowledgeable. Alright, I won't watch you if you don't want me to."

"Thank you." Charles turned his back and walked a few feet away, sitting down. Noah closed her eyes again and tried to clear her mind in an attempt to do as Charles had asked.

"Excellent!" her eyes shot open after roughly twenty minutes, the same silver orbs from yesterday were surrounding her, Noah flashed a wide smile.

"What do you want me to do with these?" she was curious as she touched one of the lights, it felt war to the touch.

"Well, if my speculation is correct, since the gold ones destroy, the silver should heal." He took her hand in his, palm up in the air.

"What are you—Ouch! Charles?!" Charles had made a small incision in her skin, she stared at him warily, holding her now lacerated palm close to her chest.

"Sorry, love. If my speculation is incorrect I'll have hank stitch you up." She watched him warily still, but held her hand out again.

"Now, bring one of the silver orbs into the lacerated palm." She still didn't fully trust his idea but she complied, grabbing a few of the little balls of light she placed them to the area he'd made the incision.

"So, what now?" Charles chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Patience, love." She felt a warm tingling sensation on her skin, looking own she saw the wound closing.

"See? My assumption was correct" Noah flipped her hand over a few times in disbelief, "Cool."

"You have multiple mutations in one, Noah. That is, as you say, cool." He smiled, reaching his hand out to touch her face, she leaned into his touch.

"Your hands are warm." Charles chuckled, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, jokingly feeling her forehead for a temperature, she swatted at his hand making him laugh.

"Come on, I think Lunch should be ready."

* * *

"So, how is your training going, Noah?" Sean inquired, the smaller blond grinned, "Come outside after lunch, I'll show you."

"Now now, don't go destroying my yard." Charles gave the two a look, Noah grinned. "Hey now, whatever I destroy I can regrow." Sean and Alex looked interested.

"Really?" Noah gave a nod, putting some more food on her plate.

"Noah, we haven't exactly worked on that part of your skills yet." Her blue green eyes stared down the table at Charles.

"I don't think it needs much polishing, see?" she held out her hand and watched as a small flower sprouted in her palm.

"Regardless, I'd still like to cover all the bases during the time we have left."

"You can grow flowers?" Raven said, looking at the artificially created plant.

"Of course." She formed a white lotus flower in her palm now after setting the previous one on the table next to her plate.

"If I can think of it, I can grow it." Charles was intrigued.

"Since you're so keen on showing us your skills at the table, can you create a Violet columbine flower" Noah seemed perplexed now, she had never seen a Columbine flower.

"I've…never seen one. But I'll try." Charles and the others watched her now a small bud formed but would not open.

"That's strange, this isn't violet."

"It's gold…"

"Interesting, Noah, would you mind if I took that one to the lab?" Hank looked at the new flower with extreme interest.

"Only if you tell me what you find." He gave a curt nod as she handed the flower over before going back to eating.

* * *

It had gotten late so Noah had decided to retire to her room.

"Hey." Noah set her book down and looked at who was in her doorway, "Erik, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the older man shrugged, "I don't think we've actually been properly acquainted." She laughed.

"What is it with you and Charles? Always so formal." Erik gave a half smile, taking the chair from her desk and sitting down.

"So, you control plants, but what else do you do?" She eyed him curiously, "do you really want to know? I could show you." He watched expectantly.

Noah closed her eyes trying to find that spot between anger and serenity, like Charles had been teaching all of them, when she opened her eyes they were no longer blue-green but gold, she focused more on forming one of the little gold orbs.

"This one explodes—" she closed her eyes again before opening with her eyes now glowing silver, the gold orb vanished and a silver one started to form. "And this one heals."

"Interesting." Noah's eyes returned to normal and she picked up her pillow, hugging it to her chest.

"I don't get what's so interesting about it. I'm not much different from the rest of you."

"That's not true, we're all individuals, very powerful individuals, at that." She watched him warily now as he headed for the door.

"Don't ever forget you're special, Noah." With that he left and Hank walked in.

"Hank? Wow, that's two visitors in one night, what's the news?"

"Well, actually it's a surprise. I've been working on something for raven and myself but I made an extra batch." She eyed him as he set the briefcase down.

"I isolated the marker in Raven's DNA that controls her changes. With this serum we can hide our marks and appear normal to other humans." He opened the case and revealed three syringes of the green liquid.

"Hank I—"

"You don't have to take it, I won't force it. It's just in case you decide you want to, is all." She looked down at the syringe he offered and took it, placing it in the bedside table.

"it'll still leave all your power intact; it'll just hide the marks." She nodded.

"Thanks. Any news on that flower?"

"Actually yes. So what occurred with our mutation was a solidification of sunlight mixing with your ability to create artificial nature, it resulted in that flower." Noah didn't follow his explanation.

"What you done is concentrated sunlight into a solid form, that's why the flower was gold."

"I turned light…into a solid object?" Hank nodded.

"It's really quite impressive actually."

"Why is everyone saying that?!" Hank retracted a bit at her outburst.

"Impressive this, Astonishing that, I'm not!"

"Noah, calm down, I said it's impressive because it's never been done before." She stared at him with two different colored eyes.

"Noah?"

"Can…Can you go? I need to think…" He nodded grabbing the case containing the remaining two syringes.

"Of course. Just think about that, okay?" he nodded to the syringe before leaving to go fid Raven.

* * *

Noah had stayed up half the night, her mind was running a million miles an hour with the new information.

"You're still Up, Love?" She jumped, startled, looking towards her doorway to see Charles.

"did my thoughts disturb you?"

"They were rather loud. What's bothering you?"

"Hank made this…" she showed him the syringe, Charles took it and looked at the liquid inside.

"what is it supposed to do, exactly?"

"help us hide, fit in with society. Those of us with obvious markers, anyways." He sat down on the bed, placing a hand on her knee.

"Why would you want to hide? You're beautiful." She felt her face heat up, as it always did when he spoke to her like this.

"I don't know, honestly I've never felt this self-conscious before now. I've never cared that I was a mutant."

"and you still shouldn't, Noah. Your gift is absolutely amazing, and I'm guessing, the only one of its kind." He looked down at the syringe again.

"I won't condone use of this, especially since I already know it hasn't been tested. Noah, promise me, you won't use this." She looked at him, noting the serious expression.

"I promise." She looked conflicted, Charles shifted, moving further up onto the bed and facing her.

"Alright, out with it, or would you rather I read your mind?"

"You promised all of us, you wouldn't."

"Then talk to me, Noah." She crossed her legs, now sitting Indian style.

"there's so much, the training, this supposed war Shaw is about to wage, this stupid serum, me feelings, it's all a big cluster fuck and I can't sort it out." He chuckled.

"well, which part of this…'cluster fuck' has you the most confused?" she stared at him for a moment.

"You."

"Me?" Noah gave a curt nod.

"Yes. You know I like you and that's made conversation rather difficult when we're not in practice."

"So that's what it is?" He chuckled before getting serious again.

"That's not the only thing…I'm not ready for this fight, Charles." Charles moved again, he was now lying next to her.

"What can I do to reassure you?" she stared at him warily once again. "I'm not sure there is anything you can—what are you doing?" he had placed two of his fingers to her temple and the other two to his.

"I'm going to try and calm your mind. Close your eyes." Sighing, she complied, feeling him sift through her thoughts.

"Now, love, try and get some sleep." She stared at him with wide eyes, what had he just done? Her body felt extremely heavy.

"What did you…do?" he smiled down at her, "I've helped you relax, that's all." She stared up into his deep blue eyes as he leaned over her.

"Dammit, Charles…" before she blacked out she felt something press against her lips.

"Shh. Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up." With that Noah was out.

* * *

So, apologies that this took so long and that it is so short, however I had to cut some so I could make the confrontation into a chapter all its own. Fear not readers, the battle will not be the final chapter of 'My Little Nymph' and I will be planning a sequel to follow DoFP and Apocalypse, so we'll get to meet characters like Night crawler, Quicksilver, Jean grey, Logan/Wolverine, ETC.. Please keep reading and leave some reviews so I can keep updating, otherwise I lose motivation.

Til next time :3


	5. Stay with me

Hey guys/girls, this chapter has been defeating me so I apologize in advance if it sucks, I've also got a few little one shot drabbles I'll be doing eventually so keep your eyes out. Also thank you to Hiddencode for their review.

P.S, this song was inspired by clarity by zedd and featuring thh foxes.

* * *

Ch. 5: Stay with me.

* * *

Noah felt something wrapped around her torso, the feeling wasn't uncomfortable, just strange, as she rolled over she was met with Charles. The petit blonde really tried to keep herself from screaming, and succeeded, however, she failed to get out of his grasp and off the bed without waking him.

"Good morning, love." She stared at him with eyes almost as wide as saucers, "W-Why are you in my bed? We didn't—" Charles chuckled.

"Of course not, I'd never do anything like that without you consent." She felt slightly more relieved.

"so why are you in my bed?"

"You must have been really stressed, last night." She tried to recall but all that came to mind was a kiss.

"Charles, did we…kiss?" He looked over at her.

"was that not okay?" Noah stared back at him for a few moments in silence.

"it's fine, I've just…never had someone kiss me like that before." She walked over to her closet, rummaging through the hand me down as Charles got out of the bed.

"Like what?" he was pushing her, he wanted to know if she was really fine with what had transpired.

"Like they actually meant it." she looked at the shit in her hands and grimaced.

"Then you can't have met many decent men, love." He watched her sift through the clothes, "I think the purple one will bring out your eyes." She turned and looked at him, a light blush on her face. Noah grabbed the shot sleeved V-neck T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans before closing the closet and moving towards the bathroom.

"are you ready for our trial?" Charles watched her close the door to the bathroom.

"As ready as I can be, but to be honest I'm not sure all of us are ready."

"what do you mean?" Noah asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Erik. His mind is still on revenge; he believes all of the normal humans are like Shaw."

"Humans as a population are in a constant battle with the good and evil inside of them. Without that constant inner turmoil, I think that the word 'human' would cease to exist." Charles felt something bubble up inside him, what it was he wasn't sure.

"That's quite insightful. Where did you come up with that?"

"to be brutally honest, it was just a random thought I had during one of my professor's lectures."

"That's a very intriguing notion, is all." The door opened and Noah smiled at him. "I suppose so, but really it an observation. Go sit in a park someday and just watch people, you'll see what I mean."

He chuckled again, "Perhaps, once this all over, I will do that. Maybe you can show me some lacs to people watch?" he sounded hopeful.

"Charles, I have to go back to California and finish my degree…unless I transfer to Oxford."

"I could put in a good word with the dean of the college, if that is what you decide to do." She grabbed the hair brush of her desk and proceeded to pull her hair back into a high ponytail.

"So, I don't know about you, but Coffee sounds spectacular right now." She set the brush down, Charles watched her with interest.

"Are you coming, pretty boy? Or are you just gonna sit there like a lump?" she left him standing where he was.

* * *

"Good morning, Noah, Charles. Sleep well?" Raven had an unsettling smile on her face.

"Good morning…you're blue?" Noah stared at the girl for a few seconds, "So she's blue? that's new. Have you always been that way?" Raven nodded. "And you're a red head?"

"Yeah, though I've never been fond of this colour, that's why I'm always in the form you know."

"I wish I could do that."

"Why? Your gifts are spectacular." Sean and Alex chose that moment to walk in, much to Noah's relief.

"What's for breakfast?" Sean asked, he always had food on the brain it seemed.

"I can make French toast." Charles looked at Noah with interest.

"you cook?" she shot him a sarcastic look, "ha ha, funny. Smart ass." He held his hands up in surrender.

"sounds good."

Noah set to work, "Sean. You wanna go get Erik and Hank?" the red head nodded, leaving the room.

"by the way, Noah, Charles, don't think im letting go of my earlier question." The smaller blonde stared at Raven irritated. "He was the one who fell sleep in my bed." She shot her thumb in Charles' direction, the brunette feigned hurt.

"Oh? what happened between you two last night?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Noah and Charles had a romantic encounter last night." Alex smirked at Noah, "Oh, so they've final decided to get together?" Noah looked alarmed as the conversation escalated, her eyes flickering between their normal blue green color and gold.

"Guys…"

"in reality, it's about time"

"Guys, I'd stop if I were you…"

"They even kissed." Raven made a kissy face at Charles, Noah however lost control of her emotions and the plate on the counter was enveloped in a gold light before it spontaneously exploded.

"WHOA!" little orbs of gold light surrounded Noah, Charles looked startled. "Noah, Love, calm down." The blonde turned to face all of them, her eyes were silver and gold, a phenomenon Charles hadn't seen yet.

"Noah, I was only playing around, I'm sorry." She stared at raven but said nothing and left the kitchen.

"real mature, you two." Charles scolded.

"Hey, it's not our fault you two can't confess your feelings properly."

"There's nothing to confess, Raven. Leave it alone." Charles stood and went after the small blond.

* * *

When he finally found her she was sitting in the garden, plucking a vine that had encased her arm, off.

"Are you alright?" she paid him no mind and continued prying the vine off, piece by piece as he sat down.

"They were only having fun, I apologize if anything said, upset you."

"That's just it, I'm upset and I don't know why!" she shot him a frustrated look, her eyes still glowing gold and silver.

"You don't know why you're upset?" she shook her head, picking the last of the overgrown vine off and tossing it on the ground.

"No, and it's aggravating!"

"Well, you've already admitted you find me attractive." He teased, she shot him a serious look.

"well, you kissed me, so I guess that makes it even."

"I kissed you to get you to calm down and sleep."

"so, you took advantage of me?" Charles looked alarmed, Noah's mood did not improve.

"you're putting word in my mouth, Noah."

"The be straight with me, dammit!" Charles gave her a hard look.

"Noah, Look at me. Do I look like the type of man to take advantage of a woman? Answer me honestly." Noah stared at him for a moment before shifting her eyes down to the ground.

"No, to be honest, you've been a perfect gentleman. But I think Raven and Alex are right. What am I to you Charles? Because I can't simply be a friend when you treat me as something more."

"Noah, It's complicated."

"But it doesn't have to be, you're the one making it complicated, Charles. I've told you how I feel but you…you've been playing around. You're there as a friend and mentor, but then out of the blue you come in my room, you kiss me, say what you did was to calm me down, and then you brush it off like it wasn't a big deal. Who does that?" He watched her as she went on.

"What am I to you Charles? Am I anything to you at all?" her expression was hard-pressed.

"I never meant to lead you on, love, really." He brought his hand up to touch her face, Noah flinched away, watching Charles' expression change to one of hurt.

"Then stop." Without a second though Noah made to stand up, but Charles grabbed her wrist, refusing to let go.

"Don't leave when the conflict isn't resolved, Noah."

"I think the conflict has been resolved, you've said it yourself, You've been leading me on, and I want no part of a one sided whatever this is." She tried to tug her wrist free but his grip got tighter.

"Let go of me, Charles!" when he refused to comply she felt her body be spun around so she was facing him.

"Noah…" she stared back at him defiantly, watching as he moved closer and closer towards her face.

"Charles, what are you—" before she could finish, she felt his lips on hers, her yes shifted between gold and silver now as a wave of emotions washed over her before she finally kissed him back softly. As the embrace continued she saw images flash in her mind, all the little moments they'd had, both good and bad replayed, some from her past replayed as well, she figured he had a right to know about her past if this was going to go any further.

As he pulled away their eyes met, "did that clear things up, love?" her lips were slightly swollen and her face flushed.

She watched him now with glowing silver orbs, he let her wrist drop and smiled.

"Why did you—"

"I didn't want there to be any misunderstandings, love." He ran his thumb over her cheek, she shuddered at the slightly rough texture of his skin.

"Charles…?"

"Noah, I do care for you, more than you know, but we don't know the outcome of this battle…"

"You don't need to explain it, I understand. Thank you, Charles." He watched her leave for the third time that day.

* * *

*Later that night.*

"Noah, can we talk?" the blonde looked up, seeing Raven in her doorway.

"What's up?"

"About this morning, I want to say I'm sorry." Noah looked at Raven and cracked up. "I'm not even upset, I know I overreacted. I also kind of ruined the food." She frowned.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we cleaned it up."

"I'm still sorry, but Charles and I patched things up."

"So, you're…?" Noah laughed again. "It's complicated, we both know what we want, however, with our biggest challenge coming up tomorrow, neither of us knows what might happen."

"That's understandable I suppose, if he's waiting to tell you the truth, he must really care for you. He doesn't move this slow with most women."

"Oh?" Noah's interest was captured.

"Normally when Charles is into someone, he uses corny pick-up lines, but I've never seen him genuinely care for anyone the way he does you, Noah." Noah stared at Raven,

"I see. From what I've gathered he tends to go after the girls at the bar. And thank god, he spared me from his strange one liners."

"Oh admit it, you'd love my one liners if I used them on you." Noah deadpanned, seeing Chares in the doorway.

"We meet again, professor X! You shall not defeat me tonight!" he quirked an eyebrow at her eccentric outburst. Raven looked between the two of them.

"You're delusional if you think you can win against me, My little nymph." Noah grinned and stood.

"do I hear a challenge?" Raven asked, looking from one mutant to the other.

"Oh please, you wish you could handle me. I'm not like those other women, and you know it." her attitude shifted, and her eyes flashed a familiar gold.

"Someone is feeling defiant. My telepathy could take you down easily, love, don't forget." Noah grinned. "Well, I have Raven on my side." She knew that didn't mean much but she was in a goofy mood right now. Raven raised her hands.

"Charles knows not to read my mind. And keep me out of you lover quarrel." She winked at Noah before sauntering off.

"Don't have too much fun you two." She closed the door behind her, Charles and Noah stared one another down.

"What's gotten into you, love? You're acting really peculiar." He walked across the room towards her.

"I'm nervous. If I'm being completely honest, Charles, I'm not ready for tomorrow." Charles pulled Noah towards him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and burying his face in her hair.

"I'm not entirely sure I am, either. But we'll get through this, I promise." She turned her head to look at him.

"How can you be so confident?" he could see the fear in her eyes, reaching up to run his thumb over her cheek, he smiled.

"Confidence is key in any battle, if you enter the fight confident you'll win, then your fear will subside."

"Confidence is key…my father used to say the same thing."

"Your father was wise then, just remember that fear will drown you but confidence keeps you afloat."

"Yu should be a motivational speaker, Charles." She laughed, Charles gave her a dopey smile.

"I'm a professor, it's sort of the same thing." Her laughter increased, he grinned, "did I say something funny?" he poked her in the side, eliciting a small squeak.

"Oh, someone's Ticklish." Noah attempted to get away from him but he had her pinned before she could move. When he finally stopped the assault he gave her another hard stare.

"Charles?" her breath was heavy.

"If we make it through tomorrow unscathed, would you stay here?" the tone suddenly shifted to serious,

"Stay here? As in Stay in New York?"

"I could get you into oxford, like I promised. You could live here in the mansion, with Raven and I."

"Charles…"

"I can't explain it, but when I'm around you all the other thoughts in my mind seem less taxing…non-existent you could say."

Her eyes shifted to silver, staring up at him, she reached a hand up to touch his face. "My heart tells me I'd love nothing more than to stay, Charles, but my head…my whole life is in L.A."

"My dearest Noah…" he inched closer to her face, "if I thought it would change your mind, I'd beg you to stay." He was centimeters away from her face, her eyes lost in his until he closed the gap.

* * *

Ha ha, I chose to end on a mushy note for this one, next chapter will hold a few surprises, as usual please review for a faster update, and I apologize for how slow this one came up, life has been absolutely crazy these last few weeks, I've had a consultation for a surgery I guess I've needed for a while. And I'll make sure I keep you all updated with what's going on in case it will affect my ability to update regularly.

But please, all my lovely readers, let me know what you think!

Lots of love,

Kieran


	6. What have you done!

Noah's outfit: . , Also I apologize before hand for the lack of ability to copy and paste on

* * *

Ch. 6: what have you done?

* * *

"Good morning, Love." This made two days she had woken up with Charles next to her and it wasn't any more comfortable when her mind went wild.

"Sleep well?" she stared at him, giving a small nod and trying to bury herself in the blankets again, Charles chuckled. "Not a morning person, I see. Well, maybe I can fix that." He sat up slightly and pulled the covers off her face, she groaned and playfully shoved him away.

"Mmm….no…." leaning over her torso he stared down at her before closing the space.

"Wake up, love. We have an early flight out." He got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"You're obnoxious, Charles. It's your fault I'm so tired." He glanced back, now shirtless, Noah turned her head away from him.

"How is it my fault?"

"How isn't it?"

"Touché, love." He closed the door and she heard the water turn on, she hesitantly got out of bed.

* * *

' _gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X –Hank'_

Charles opened the door to Hanks lab, Noah was startled at the mess.

"What the hell happened here?" Erik inquired as Charles traipsed through the wreckage, careful of where he stepped.

Once he motioned it was safe to advance everyone hurried over to the crate hank had indicated in his note.

"Hank has been busy."

"do we really have to wear these?"

"Aw, is Havoc afraid of chafing?" Alex shot Noah a look of displeasure.

"There's none of us mutated to endure extreme G-force or being riddled by bullets, so I suggest we suit up." Noah looked at the strange suits before Charles closed the case.

* * *

"I'm not sure what he was thinking with mine, but I might just kill him."

"Well, practicality, Noah, he had to make modification that would benefit all of our mutations." She sighed,

"I'm also not sure I'll enjoy it being skin tight…it will leave little to the imagination."

"is that a bad thing, love?" he winked at her, she now felt even more self-conscious as she went to the bathroom to change, they were leaving for the airbase in 10 minutes.

As Noah looked in the mirror she was even more appalled "Does he hate me?" Charles wrapped his hands around her waist, his head in the crook of her neck.

Noah's suit was full body, as was everyone else's, but only one side had a sleeve, the other did not, it was also two separate pieces, the top was cut sort of like a qi-pao dress from China, only shorter, stopping just at the end of crotch, her pants were like everyone else's.

"well, now that you're changed, shall we go?" Noah nodded and they left, unaware of what to expect.

* * *

Everyone stood staring at the jet they'd be traveling in. "Where's hank?" all eyes shifted to Raven.

"I'm here." when their friend emerged he looked very different from when they'd last seen him.

"Hank?" Noah stared at the now fur covered mutant with interest, how had his appearance changed so much?

"it didn't attack the cells, it enhanced them. It didn't work."

"Yes it did hank, don't you see? This is who you were meant to be. This is you. No more hiding."

"You've never looked better man." Erik had tried to compliment him, but hanks arm shot out and wrapped around the metal manipulators neck.

"Don't. mock. me!" he stared Erik down as his grip tightened. Noah watched in horror.

"Hank, Hank put him down immediately. Hank, HANK!" Hank finally let go of Erik, watching him drop to the ground, gasping for air.

"I wasn't." Noah watched him, fearfully, hiding behind the others.

"even I gotta admit you look pretty bad ass." Hanks attention fell on Alex. "I think I got a new name for you, Beast."

"You sure you can fly this thing?"

"Of course I can, I designed it."

* * *

As the plane flew over the embargo line, Noah felt nausea hit her like a brick, there was no guarantee any of them would come out of this alive.

"it looks pretty messy down there."

"The crew of the Aral sea are all dead. Shaw's been there."

"he's still here, somewhere." Erik had an angry look on his face.

"he's set the ship on course for the embargo line." The feeling of dread got stronger as everyone kept talking.

"If that ship crosses that line, our boys will blow it up and the war begins." Moira's two cents did nothing to ease her thoughts.

Charles took note of Noah's distress and gave her hand a firm squeeze. "Relax love, your mind is in a frenzy."

"I know I need to calm down, Charles, but impending doom makes that really hard!"

"What if those men aren't our boys?" a sudden missile launch headed for the plane, Hank quickly avoided the collision, sending the plane into a spiral.

"Hang on!" Hank finally managed to even out the plane.

"A little warning next time, professor." He scolded Charles.

"Sorry about that, is everyone alright?" Noah lurched forward and emptied the contents of her stomach into a small paper bag.

"I think Nymph is a little worse for wear…" Raven gave the girl a sympathetic look, rubbing her friends back in small circular motions with one hand while the other held back her hair.

"That was inspired Charles." Moira went about pushing buttons and flipping switches, "Thank you very much but I still can't locate Shaw."

"He's down there, we need to find him, now." Erik's determination was still strong, Noah looked up, still nauseous.

"Can…can we please land this thing?" Raven had braided her hair back for her, much to her appreciation.

"Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?" Hank turned his attention away from flying for a moment.

"No, nothing."

"well, then he must be under water. And obviously we don't have sonar." He turned back towards the windshield.

"Yes we do." All eyes landed on Sean now. "Are you crazy?!" Noah gave the red head a look.

* * *

"Hank, level the bloody plane!" Charles, Sean and Erik gathered by the escape hatch.

"Whoa, you back right off" Erik raised his hands in surrender, Noah unbuckled her seatbelt, needing to move.

"Noah, love, be careful!"

"Beast, open the bomb bay door!" Noah felt the wind turbulence rush through the area, enjoying the sudden wave of fresh air.

"Remember, this is a muscle, you control it! You'll be in here the entire time!" he placed his fingers to his temple. "We'll see you soon! On my mark! Three, Two, One, Go!" Sean pencil dived out of the hatch, the sound of his screeching filled the area.

"Alert the fleet, they may want to take their camera's off." Charles kept his mind trained on Sean.

"Banshee's got a location on Shaw. You ready for this?"

"Let's find out." Beast opened the doors again, letting the wheels drop towards the waters surface.

"Noah, we may need your help, think you can handle it?" She stared at Charles for a few moments before answering.

"Depends on what you need."

"Just stand by, incase Erik falls we'll need you to use your powers to bring him back up."

"So…you're going to use me as a human rope?"

"Basically, yeah."

"I see how it is. Use your relationship with me to abuse my powers." Her sarcasm was heavy, Charles rolled her eyes.

"Just get over here, Nymph, You're on standby." She rolled her eyes and went to stand by the edge of the bomb bay doors, watching as Erik forced the submarine out of the water and into the air.

As they kept flying towards the beach Noah caught something out of the corner of her eyes, "Charles!" the brunette turned his eyes towards where she was pointing to see a small twister forming.

"Nymph, pull him back in, quickly!" the vines quickly shot from her arm and wrapped around Erik's waist, yanking him back into the plane.

"Close the doors!" Hank grabbed the steering wheel and shifted them away from the twister, the doors still open.

"Hold on guys, it's gonna get bumpy." Erik dropped the submarine onto the beach, it landed sideways and rolled over, taking out several rows of trees on the shore.

"Well done, Nymph, well done." The ship crash landed as the harsh tornado ripped apart the plane, Noah's body collided with the hard metal walls s they rolled, Erick pinned Charles down using his powers, however he hadn't been fast enough grabbing onto her and she slipped out of his grasp.

"Noah!" Raven looked her over as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Noah, speak to me!" Raven got no response as the familiar silver glow enveloped her body, everyone let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Moira, Moira are you alright?" Charles was genuinely concerned; she was the only non-mutant on the plane.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm alright."

"Erik, can you carry Noah, just set her down out of harm way until she recovers." The metal manipulator complied, picking up the small blonde in her dormant state and walking off.

"I've read the teleporters mind, Shaw's drawing all the power out of his sub, He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb."

"we have not time, the Geiger count's going out of control."

"Alright Moira, this is what we're going to do., Moira get on the radio, tell them to pull the fleets out immediately,

"I'm going in." Charles glanced back at Erik momentarily, dividing up the responsibilities.

"Beast, Havoc back him up. Erik, I can guide you through once you're in I _need_ you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me, now let's just hope to god it's not too late for me to stop him."

"Got it." Erik took up towards Shaw's submarine.

"Good luck!" Raven watched the silver glow fade from Noah's body. "Charles, looks like Nymph is back up and running." Charles cast a glance back for a split second, if he were being honest to himself, he wanted her out of harm way, but he knew if he refused to let her help she'd resent him, she was in this as much as everyone else.

"Nymph, welcome back to the world of the living. Raven, stop!" Raven had made to go help the others but Charles had demanded she stay put, Noah looked around groggily, noting she was now on a beach.

"I'm going to help them!"

"We don't have time for this, anything comes in that entrance you're taking care of it, yes?"

"Fine." Raven conceded, taking her post

"When did I get outside?" Charles gave her a long hard look, trying to figure out what to have her do.

The sudden smell of sulfur reached Noah's nose and she cringed, the red teleporter was close, maybe if she concentrated hard enough to could grab him. Placing her hand on the ground she watched as the vine's stretched and crawled over the sand, headed for the red mutant. Charles watched with interest, seeing what she was doing, if she could detain him they could take him out.

' _clever move, love.'_ Noah smiled at his compliment seeing her vines catch their target, ensnaring him like prey in a spider's web, what she did next astounded Charles, from the leaves of the vines, small gold orbs bloomed like flowers.

' _how long have you been able to do that?'_

' _not long, actually figured it out after that gold flower thing a dinner the other night. We'll see how effective it is.'_

"Don't move, if you set one of those off I can guarantee they'll kill you." The red mutant stared back at Noah with anger, but he did not struggle, instead he just teleported, taking her with him.

"Noah!" one second she was on the ground, the next she was in the air, she refused to let up though and the second her arm was jerked it set off all the explosions, she was quick and shielded herself. The other's watched from the ground.

He teleported behind her and wrapped his tail around her neck, choking her, a sadistic smile on his face as she clawed at his tail to get free, finally he dropped her, something catching his eye as it fell from her pocket. He quickly seized it and went to grab onto her again, he was going to use the girl to make them surrender.

"We believe Shaw's trying to detonate some sort of nuclear bomb." Moira called out of the radio channel as Erik made a bee line for Shaw's submarine, ripping some of the side paneling away he ran in, taking out riptide in the process.

"Erik, make for the middle of the vessel, that's the point my mind can't penetrate. We have to assume that's where Shaw is." Alex and Beast had joined the fight once more, trying to get the red demon-like mutant away from Noah.

"Nymph, go!"

"No way!" Noah's defiance wasn't appreciated in the current situation. "We're a team, we'll stick together! Besides, three against one has much better odds!"

The red mutant had his tail around Alex's neck and was helping him wreak havoc on the military ship, the red energy beams blasting wherever it was pointed. Beast tackled him and they disappeared.

* * *

"That's the nuclear reactor, disable it." back on the ship Alex and Noah had been detained.

"Stop, don't move." Noah looked at the men, slightly alarmed but kept her hands raised to show she meant no harm. That's when she spotted Angel.

"Everyone, get down!" Noah created another vine shield around her, Alex and the soldiers as the winged girl spit the acid like fire balls. That moment was when Sean chose to resurface from the water.

"Erik, you're there, you've reached the void."

"He's not here. Charles, Shaw's not here! He's left the sub."

"What? He's got to be there, he has to be, there's nowhere else he can be, keep looking."

"And I'm telling you he's not. There's no one here god dammit!" the connection was suddenly cut.

"Erik? Erik?!"

* * *

The teleporter was back, Noah felt his tail wrap around her waist before he moved again, they reappeared outside the submarine. As soon as Charles exited the plane he was met with this sight. Not far away, thanks to Angel, Sean and Alex crash landed on the sand.

"Noah?! What are you planning Azazel?!"

"He's back! Erik, whatever you're doing, keep doing it, it's starting to work." He kept his eyes trained on Azazel and Noah, but his mind trained on Erik.

"It's working; I'm starting to see him but I can't yet touch his mind." He knew if he played his cards right he could avert two major crises.

Angel had her sights locked onto Sean and Alex, Alex shot her down using his energy beams and slicing her wing so she wasn't able to fly anymore.

"Stop, Azazel!" the red mutant looked back, seeing Shaw, he then looked down at the girl he was holding hostage.

"Release the girl, she is of no use to us." Azazel complied, Charles watched the exchange confused. Noah however took this opportunity to attach a small gold orb to Azazel's tail before letting it explode. He let out an agonized cry as the tip of his tail was blown off.

"Don't. EVER, touch me. Again! Next time I'll blow off the whole thing." Noah ran off to help Alex and Sean fend off the land bound Angel as beast took out Azazel with a swift punch to his chest. Shaw shifted back into Raven.

"Erik, Please Erik, No" Noah didn't know what was going on inside the submarine. "Please, Erik…" Charles' sudden scream startled her as it echoed in her mind, ruining her concentration and distracting her from the fight at hand.

All eyes were on Erik as he re-emerged from the submarine, Shaw's dead body in front of him.

"Today, our fighting stops!" Erik dropped the corpse to the ground before Landing safely.

"Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there." Erik motioned to the ships in the bay. "I feel their guns, moving in the water. Their metal, targeting us. Americans, Soviets, Humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared my fellow mutants." He shot a glance to Charles.

"Go ahead, Charles, Tell me I'm wrong." A small vile of green liquid caught Azazel's eyes, he had planned to use this on the girl earlier, inconspicuously he picked it up and hid it in his hand.

Charles confirmed Erik's suspicion and sent Moira off on another task. All of the mutants watched in horror as the navy ships launched their missiles at the beach, they planned to kill all of them after they'd just saved their lives. Erik managed to stop them, turning them around to re-launch at the naval crafts.

"Erik, you said yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships, Thousands of good, honest, innocent men, they're just following orders."

"I'd been at the mercy of men just following orders, Charles, Never again." And with that he sent the missiles flying back.

"Erik, release them!" He charged Erik, tackling him to the ground, Noah watched in horror, some of the missiles exploded in mid-air, falling into the water below. In all the Chaos Azazel decided now was the best moment to act.

"Stop it, I don't want to hurt you!" As Charles and Erik wrestled with one another Azazel had snuck up behind Noah.

"Erik, Stop!" Azazel inched closer to his mark, as Erik continued to redirect the missiles back to their desired target. Moira took out her gun and began to shoot at Erik, the bullets deflecting, Noah made a shield around Charles, making sure he wouldn't get hurt. The red skinned Mutant was now directly behind his target, he was just waiting for the opportune moment, he wanted them to witness what he was about to do, though he did not know himself what would happen when he injected the liquid.

Erik continued to deflect the bullets, that's when Charles noticed Azazel, he was thankful she had put up the barrier to protect him from the barrage of bullets but what happened in the next few seconds horrified him.

Moira and Erik were deterred by a sudden agonized scream. All eyes fell on Noah and Azazel.

"No…" everything seemed to move in slow motion, Erik watched horrified as Noah's body flashed between the silver and gold glow she occasionally had, her eyes flickering rapidly as her hair changed from blonde to silver, the front two strands turning gold.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Charles ran toward her, trying in vain to calm her and get her to stop screaming. Erik set his sights on Azazel, angry the mutant had hurt one of their own.

"Noah, Noah I'm here, it's alright, it's alright, shh." He was really trying to calm her down. Raven crouched next to them.

"Noah…" Raven Took Noah's hand in hers as Charles brushed a now gold strand of hair from Noah's face. The vine marking around her wrist had spread, circling around the half sun, half-moon mark and twisting around her arm, up around the back of her ear.

Noah opened her eyes when the pain subsided, one eye was gold and the other silver.

"Oh, Noah…" Azazel looked pleased with himself, Erik however looked pissed, as he stared down at his friend.

"Us turning on one another, it's what they want, I tried to warn you, I tried to warn all of you." He glanced at Charles.

"I wanted you by my side. We're brothers, you and I. All of us, together, Protecting each other. We want the same thing." Charles looked away from Noah for a second.

"Oh, my friend, I'm sorry, but we do not." Erik looked at the others.

"If society won't accept us, we form our own. The humans have played their hand, now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?"

"Look at what's happened because of what you wanted, Erik." Charles placed Noah's head on Raven's lap as he stood.

"Because of you Noah's mutation was accelerated, you couldn't set aside your petty revenge scheme to save someone's life." All eyes were on Charles, Angel looked over at her former friend with sympathy.

"Charles…please, no more fighting." Her voice was weak and hoarse from screaming, Raven helped her sit up. Erik looked at the now silver and gold haired mutant.

"Noah, this is who you were meant to be, Azazel only helped you get there." She shot him a look.

"Erik!" the metal user immediately shut up, "whether this was who I was meant to be or not, because of your arrogance I can no longer live a normal life, I can't go back to school, I can't see my friends again…it's your fault." Noah's eyes drifted up to raven, "

Raven, I don't need to be a telepath to know you want to go with him, just promise me you'll come visit." Raven smiled down at her friend, Erik took her words to heart, if he hadn't been hell bent on killing Shaw, none of this would have happened, he could have stopped it.

"No more hiding." He extended his hand to the blue skinned girl. Raven gently set Noah down on the sand before walking over to stand next to Erik.

"Beast, never forget! Mutant and proud!" with that Erik, Riptide, Angel Azazel and Raven all vanished.

* * *

"So, how many student's do you think you'll have here, once you get the academy up and running?" Moira walked alongside Charles, up the pathway to the mansion.

"As many as Noah, Hank and I can manage. There are an impossible number." Charles glanced up, seeing Noah watching them from the window, he smiled and waved up at her, she waved back but he hadn't seen her smile since the day before the battle on the beach.

"she's been so distant; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried."

"You know; one day the government is gonna realize how lucky they were to have Professor X on their side. All of you, really." Charles cringed at the code name.

"Well, I suppose I am a real professor now. Next thing you know I'll be going bald."

"We're still on the government's side, Moira. We're still G-men. Just without the G."

"No, You're your own team now, it's better. you're…X-men."

"Yes, well, I like the sound of that."

* * *

So that ends. Chapter 6. I know it's ridiculously long, but I wanted to finish up the movie section on a strong note. I'll be working on chapter now where Hank is building cerebro and Charles begins hunting for mutants for the academy. Noah will have some exciting new firsts, but you'll have to keep reading to find out what they are.

As usual reviews keep the story going so let me know what you think and what you want to see happen between Noah and Charles in future chapters.


	7. Inner turmoil and oxford

Playlist.

* * *

-Titanium: (cover) by jasmine Thompson

\- Like I'm gonna lose you - Meghan Trainor.

\- I see fire - Jasmine Thompson

\- Give your heart a break -Anthem lights

\- Hold each other – great big world

-There's a new world coming- Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children.

-Mad world -Jasmine Thompson cover.

\- Take me to church – Jasmine Thompson cover.

\- One call away – Charlie Puth

* * *

Ch. 7: Inner turmoil and Oxford.

"Noah, are you awake?" since the fight in Cuba, Noah had been rather shut off, she'd still talk with him and Hank if they started the conversation but otherwise she made herself sparse, opting to send her time in the library.

"Hello, Charles." The absence of a smile on her face saddened the Telepath. "How are you feeling today?" he sat in the chair next to her.

"The same as yesterday, fine." Her distance from him had also been something of a problem.

"Well, I was hoping we could go somewhere today, I think you'll enjoy it." Her gold and silver eyes peeked over the cover of her book. "Charles, I can't…" Charles took her hand in his, she was going to retract but she saw the deration in his eyes and gave in.

"Fine, but please, let me wear my sunglasses." Charles smiled, she was finally willing to go back outside, it was a rather large improvement from two months ago.

"Alright, I really do think you're going to love where we're going." She rolled her eyes, reaching for something on one of the library's many shelves. She slid the black lensed glasses onto her face, letting him know she was ready to go.

Charles led her outside to where the car was parked, opening the passenger side door for her before walking over and getting into the driver's seat.

"Want to tell me where we're going?" He grinned at her sudden curiosity, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, love." She sighed and turned her attention to the window as he drove down the long drive way, pulling out onto the freeway.

"Charles, I'm really in no mood for games." He sighed. "Noah, what can I do to help you?"

"Figure out a way to fix me, Charles. I can't live like this." She indicated to her hair and her eyes, taking the sunglasses off.

"You've never looked more beautiful, Love. I wish you could see that." They passed a road sign.

"Charles…why are you taking me to towards the oxford administration office?" he smiled but said nothing, she sighed again and returned to watching the tress fly past.

He parked the car in the pay lot and went to open the door for Noah, she stepped out and looked around.

* * *

"Oxford University, Charles?" His grin did not falter as he motioned for her to follow.

"Come on, Love. I told you I had a surprise for you." She didn't know if she liked where this was going but she followed him into the administrative building.

"Charles, please, tell me what's going on."

"I told you I'd pull some strings, so you could finish your degree." Her eyes widened and Charles' smile grew. "We're here to enroll you in classes for next fall. I got you an interview with the dean."

"Shut up! Charles, you didn't!" the look on her face made him happy, for the first time since the incident she had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh but I did, Love. Come on." He grabbed her hand, dragging her along behind him.

"Welcome Miss Beckett."

"Noah, please. Miss Becket was my mother." The dean nodded, "Of course, It's a pleasure to meet someone Charles speaks so highly of." Noah glanced back at him, Charles had taken a seat by the door.

"Well, Noah was in attendance of one of my thesis lectures, she is incredibly bright."

"And you understood it? that is quite impressive. Genetics is out of my field of expertise I'm afraid."

"It's fairly simple if you really think about it, but I've always been one of the odd women out." The dean chuckled.

"I've looked over your academic record and it's fantastic, you've been straight A's since freshman in high school, clean academic record, no fights, suspensions or expulsions. Graduated with honors." He continued to scan her transcripts, Noah was curious as to how he acquired them.

"Charles has explained your situation to me, your…mutation? It won't be a problem here." Noah shot Charles a look, he shrugged in response.

"So, he's told you what happened in Cuba?"

"It was all over the news, even if he hadn't told me I'd have figured it out. What you and the other's accomplished saved us from another world war." If only he knew, there was a war going on, it was just behind the scenes.

"well judging from all this, our university would be honored to have you." She felt a weight lift off her chest.

"Thank you so much!" the elderly man smiled, shaking Noah's hand.

"Of course, You'll receive a letter when you are able to register for your classes."

* * *

"Charles, I can't believe this!" he smiled, watching her excited expression. "Well you should, it happened."

"Thank you!"

"I never go back on my word, love. I know how torn up you are that you can't go back to UCLA."

"It's…for the best, they don't know." She tugged the sleeve down on her arm, hiding her mark, Charles stopped her, taking her hand in his and giving it a firm squeeze. Her eyes found his, hidden behind black lenses.

"But now I'll be thousands of miles away, Charles. We won't be able to see one another except over breaks and vacations."

"If it means I can keep seeing you smile, then I can endure it." she smacked his arm, "You're such a cheese ball." He chuckled.

"I've been told. Come on."

"Where are we going?" he said nothing, leading her down the road.

"Charles!" more silence, she sighed and let him pull her alongside him. He finally stopped outside a small shop, it looked quirky and the items in the window probably cost more than her child hood home, if she had to guess.

"My mother used to come here when I was a boy. We were never short on money so she always had some to burn."

"so why did you bring me here?" Charles looked at her clothing, "You've been wearing Raven's hand-me-downs, I figured something new might be nice." Noah looked at the price of one of the items and almost choked, "Charles, this place is far too expensive, please, I wouldn't be able to accept anything that costly." He smiled at her protest. "Alright, Alright, I think there are a few other shops around here."

"Good, I'm not really a girl for extravagant gifts, anyway." At least she was honest, another trait of hers he loved. As they walked down the street a small consignment shop caught Noah's eye.

"This place looks much more affordable."

"it's only a consignment shop, love."

"I feel more comfortable in here, either way." He smiled, he knew if she was happy here that was all that mattered, besides, once the end of summer came, she'd be gone for a while.

She hadn't picked very many things out during their patronage at the small shop, but she seemed happy with what she had.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day, can we go back home?" her attitude had shifted, something must have triggered her, it wasn't until he looked around he saw why she wanted to go back home, all around her were people with normal appearances, and she stood out with her silver and gold colored hair. he felt a sudden Pang of emotion, but he couldn't place what it was.

"Of course." They walked back to the car in silence.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Charles." He glanced over at her as they drove back towards home. "What for?"

"I ruined your gesture, all because I'm insecure." He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, "I have faith you'll adapt, as humans it's all we can do." She turned to look at him.

"We're not exactly normal humans, Charles."

"That's not what I meant, Noah." He turned into the long drive way leading up to the house.

"Then explain it, I don't understand."

"You will in time, just trust me." He reached up, removing her glasses. "Noah, I wish you could see how amazing this really is."

"What's amazing about not being able to blend in, I finally understand why Raven always hid."

"Raven hid because her skin was blue, yours is not. Stop being so over dramatic."

"I'm not being over dramatic, Charles, I'm being realistic." She reached for the door handle as he put the car in park.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Hank!" an alarm went off in his head, "Why?" he chased her down, grabbing her arm to stop hr from going any farther.

"Let go of me Charles!"

"Not until you promise me you won't do anything stupid!" he whipped her around, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm young and impulsive, Charles, I'm prone to do stupid things!"

Both of her eyes glowed gold now, Charles stared her down.

"Get out of my head…" Noah stared back at him with resentment, he continued to sift through her thoughts.

"Charles!" finally she shoved him away, "What the hell, Charles!"

"You won't tell me what your problem is, so I went digging."

"How fucking dare you! God you're just like every other man out there!" this struck a nerve and before he could stop himself he had slapped her. She stood stock still, staring wide eyed at the ground.

"You…"

"Oh my god, Noah, I'm so sorry." She moved away from him, realization washed over his face.

"Noah?"

"Stay away…" she looked like a kicked puppy, her expression caused him pain. He watched as she took off back into the house, he knew he had fucked up.

* * *

*A few days later.*

"Noah hasn't come out of her room in days, Charles. Care to tell me what's going?" The brunette looked at the fur covered mutant, running a hand through his hair.

"I messed up, Hank."

"That much is obvious, but wat did you do."

"I lost my temper, Hank, I hit her." Hank looked at his friend, "That's pretty bad, but it shouldn't be this serious."

"she was scared of me, that's what hurts the most, I've never had anyone be afraid of me."

"All you can do is give her space, Charles. Try talking to her with your telepathy."

"I've tried, but she ignores me."

"keep trying, trust me. In the meantime, I think I've finally figured out how to get myself back to normal."

"Wonderful, Hank, will you excuse me?" he nodded, knowing Charles needed to think.

* * *

Noah ignored the knock on her door, keeping her knees tucked up to her chest, she had contemplated escape, but knew he'd only hunt her down.

"Go away!" she felt him poking around in her mind again.

' _Noah, please, we have to talk about this.'_

' _No, We don't Charles, what you did…I can't even look at you right now.'_ He felt that pain again, the one in his chest.

' _I want to apologize, please come out, or at the very least open the door.'_

' _it's not locked…'_ Charles tried the door to find it had indeed been unlocked, she had just been ignoring him.

"Noah." She didn't move, watching him warily from her spot on the bed. Charles sat at the foot end and stared at her, her eyes were red from crying and her face was flushed and tear stained.

"You look like hell, Love." She shot him a glare, "You're one to talk, Charles, ever heard of a razor?" there it was, that cocky attitude of hers.

"Alright, I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve much more than that but I'm too tired to fight anymore, Charles. I can't do it anymore. It's lonely."

"I wouldn't know, my heads never quiet." His sad attempt at a joke, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards slightly.

"There's that pretty smile." She rolled her eyes, "You're cornier than corn bread, Charles." Her simile cracked him up.

"Cornier than Corn bread? Your insults are terrible, Love."

"Shut up." She threw a pillow at his head, he ducked out of the way and moved closer to her, her body going rigid as he touched her face.

"I don't take back what I said earlier, I do wish you could see how beautiful your mutation has made you." She stared into his blue eyes, searching but not finding any signs of insincerity.

"and if I am being honest, this only makes you more stunning."

"Okay, seriously, stop, your one liners are killing me." He laughed. "there are other ways I could kill you, love." She stared back at him defiantly. He smiled, moving his hand down to her side and starting to tickle her.

"ACK! Charles, Stop!"

"Say you forgive me and concede defeat!"

"I forgive you, but I will not concede!" she tried to push him off but he pinned her wrists, staring down at her now as he straddled her waist.

"Charles?" he had stopped his assault, much to her relief but now she didn't know what to do, he had her trapped.

"Come end of summer, I'll only see you over holidays." Was he admitting he would be lonely? She took in their position and struggled, trying to pry her wrists free, he refused to let go, wanting to stay in the moment a while longer.

"I'll write whenever I can, Charles, and I'll be home for thanksgiving, and Christmas, then for summer break, you can come visit me as well, you and Hank both." Charles chuckled, "Speaking of Hank, he's found a real solution to mutant cosmetics problems, supposedly." Noah seemed surprised.

"He didn't learn from the last time?"

"Obviously not, but he is a scientist, it's all trial and error…and more error."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Charles finally let her hands free, she reached up to touch his face.

"I'm sorry for how I've been lately. I'm struggling right now because I know there's nothing I can do."

"so that's it, for once something is out of your control." She nodded, slightly ashamed.

"I feel that way sometimes, being unable to turn the voices off. Sometimes it hurts, mostly when people believe they want to die." Noah said nothing, continuing to just stare up at him.

"You know…a long time ago I hit a low point." Charles got off her, moving to sit beside her instead.

"I was in an abusive relationship with…well, you saw Michael. If it hadn't been for Chris and Lex there's a chance I wouldn't have made it." Charles looked at her sympathetically. "Do you mind if I…you know?" she looked reproachful,

"I won't if you're not comfortable with it." she shook her head, "No, it's fine. Just, not right now."

"I understand, Love." He smiled down at her. "I'm glad you're opening up, I've realized over the last few weeks I don't know much about you at all, aside from what you've let me see."

"I don't think my past is of much importance, but if you really want to know I won't stop you, Charles." He chuckled again.

"That's very passive of you, love. But I may cause you pain if I just go through them like that, which I won't do." Noah smiled at him.

"It's fine, even if it's in small sessions, you have a right to know. However, in return for each session we hold, you tell me about you as well."

"An amicable compromise, you have yourself a deal my little Nymph." She rolled her eyes, he just winked.

"So corny, now get out, I need to change." He feigned hurt, "You're kicking me out, love? What if don't want to leave?" she faced him, "That's fine, you can see me naked, it was bound to happen eventually." She shrugged taking off her shirt and heading into her closet.

"You have flawless skin; did you know?" she stared at him incredulously, "There's not a single mole or odd mark other than your mutation." She felt mildly self-conscious as his eyes drifted over her body.

"the scars faded long ago, Charles." She shifted uncomfortably

"Yes, I know. The human body is still a mystery."

"7 years." He looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"How long it takes for all the old skin cells on your body to vanish. It's like being an entirely different person, but you're not."

"Fascinating, are you sure I can't keep you here as a teacher?" Noah laughed,

"No, but I'll be around for the winter season so maybe I can be a stand in. You should go ask that Logan guy, the way you got turned down seemed like a good indicator he'd be a good teacher."

Charles did not seem amused. "I believe his exact words were, and I quote, 'fuck off'."

"I still think he'd be beneficial, but if he acts that way, it's best he not be around children."

"his attitude is precisely why we walked away."

"On another note, have you even thought about curriculum? Done any research?"

"the plan is to run the institute like a regular high school, teach the basic general education classes, maybe a few electives and some mutation control classes."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I think Mutation control could be split between hank and yourself. You have the patience of a saint what with all those voices." She flashed him a grin, he rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But I think you'd be better, you have to hold back the entire force of nature, all I have to do is drown out a lot of background noise." Noah grinned, "if this is your attempt at getting me to stay, you've failed. But I'm tired, today has been rather chaotic, plus I'll have to pack what little I have here, starting tomorrow and start looking at living arrangements."

"I've got that taken care of, you'll stay where I did. It's a lovely little apartment, very quiet." Noah stared at him s she crawled into bed.

"it's in a nice neighborhood, there's some shops only a few blocks away, a cute little coffee shop I'm sure you'll love."

"Charles you've already done more than enough; I can't possibly accept that."

"Well, I'm not letting my girlfriend live on the streets of a foreign country." She froze at the word 'girlfriend' staring at him.

"Charles, you just called me your girlfriend." He smiled, moving up to sit next to her again. "Well, you are, love."

"it's just the first time I've heard you say it out loud."

"Well, accept it, and accept the apartment, please? It will make me feel more at ease while you are gone over seas." Noah sighed but gave in.

"You're so persistent, fine, I'll stay at your place over there." He kissed her forehead, "Thank you. But you are right, it is late."

"Good night, Charles."

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

I tried to make this long and I really hope it flows as well as it looks like it does, please tell me what you guys think, as usual reviews get faster updates, even if they are a few days to a week or so apart.

What do you guys think about Charles and Noah? Also I have a hell of a surprise in store for you readers somewhere in the next few chapters. muwahahaha


	8. Goodbye

Noahs dress: .

* * *

Ch. 8: Good bye.

* * *

"Are you almost finished packing?" Noah looked back, tucking some shirts into a box.

"Yeah, I just need to mark a few more boxes, someone is sure impatient." Charles strode towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Charles, that tickles." He chuckled and turned her to face him "I have to get my time in before you go, you'll be gone for so long."

"You're just like a child, I'll call when I arrive and you know that." She laughed.

"Sure you don't want me to come with, help you move in?"

"Well, you said it was furnished already, so all I have to do is move my clothes. You've done more than enough."

"Alright, love. I won't push it anymore." Noah kissed his cheek, "Thank you. Besides I don't leave until tomorrow, and most of my stuff should arrive before I get there."

"then how about we go out tonight?" she gave him a look, "I'll be running the institute with hank." She laughed.

"Fine, but nothing too expensive." He rolled his eyes, "Fine, you are the strangest woman I've ever had the pleasure of dating."

"And probably the first mutant woman."

"Touché." He pulled her close, kissing her forehead, "Please wear something nice." He gave her that look she couldn't refuse, "I'll try."

"Look in your closet, love." With that Charles left her to her tasks.

She glanced back at her closet, curiosity getting the best of her as she went and opened the door, staring at the bag on the inside door handle, it was from the shop he had tried to take her to the other day.

"damn him!" she looked at the bag for a while longer before opening it, pulling out something she'd never have anywhere to wear.

* * *

"what is that man planning?" the dress was short sleeved white lace fabric with a princess neckline, the skirt was flared out ending at just above her knees. Noah stared at it for the longest time, he had even gotten the shoes that went with it, she would cross her finger and hope he never told her just how much this had cost him.

Walking into the bathroom she changed quickly, finishing the ensemble off with an old necklace of her mothers. She left her make-up simple , some eye liner and mascara, her hair she braided intricately before tying it off at the side.

"Noah, are you ready?" she smiled at her reflection, sliding on her shoes.

"Yeah, but you can't come in!" she moved towards the door, her heels clicking on the wood floor.

"someone looks dapper." She looked him over, her head peaking around the corner of the door. "well, I can't dress like a slob when I specifically said dress formal, can I?" she laughed before showing him how she looked.

"stunning…I made a good choice." He pulled her close again, kissing her lips softly, she felt her face warm up slightly.

As he moved away he pulled a small cloth from his pocket, "Charles?"

"Just don't ask questions, I want our destination to be a surprise." She sighed, taking the makeshift blindfold from him. "I'll wait until we're in the car to put this on, I quite enjoy living."

"Yes, I suppose that would be wise. Shall we go then, it's a bit of a drive." He took her hand, heading for the stairs.

"Don't have too much fun you two." Hank caught them on their way out.

"Yes dad." Noah replied sarcastically. "Don't take that tone with me, young lady." She stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Over the last couple of months, the two had gotten closer, and they had a sort of brother-sister relationship.

"Have her back by a decent time, Charles. Noah has an early flight out."

"Yes sir."

"I'm watching you, boy." Charles laughed, leading Noah out the front door.

* * *

True to his word he had tied the blindfold over her eyes before they left the manor.

"I really do wish you'd just tell me where you're taking me."

"There's no fun in spoiling surprises." She huffed, putting the chair back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a nap, can't have too much sleep when you have to be up at 5:30 in the morning." Charles chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Sleep well then, I'll wake you up when we arrive." She nodded as she drifted off, h smiled as she turned onto her side.

About two hours later he stopped the car, turning to stare at her, "Noah, come on love, we've arrived." She shifted, snuggling into the jacket Charles had placed over her not long after she had fallen asleep.

"Are we there?" he smiled at her, "Yes, but you can't take off the blindfold until we are inside."

"yeah, yeah." She yawned, hearing her door open, she stepped out, making sure she felt for the curb.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Charles took her hand and led her to the front door.

"Ah, Mr. Xavier, your table is ready, please, follow me." Noah once again felt herself being led somewhere.

"Your table, Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you, Frank. You can take off the blindfold now." She peeled the fabric off of her eyes and stared, awestruck, at the grandeur of the restaurant.

"Charles, you know how I feel about expensive places." He just smiled and pulled out her chair for her, sighing she sat down as he pushed her towards the table before taking his own seat.

"I know, but please make an exception, this is a going away dinner" she sighed, staring at him from across the table.

"Fine, …corndog." He laughed.

"your similes." She waited for him to finish, "Never mind."

"No, tell me." She gave him an 'I-dare-you' look.

"they're just strange is all." He gave in. "Sort of like the girl sitting in front of me."

"I'm not strange, at least not by mutant standards. I'm perfectly normal." She replied using a fake English accent, He laughed at her, "Did you just mock me with a terrible English accent?"

"why yes, good sir, I think I did." Charles rolled his eyes, "First of all, if you talk like that in Oxford, they're going to think you have some sort of speech impediment, second, you'll adopt a real accent the longer you're over there."

"Anything to drink for you two?" their server had come to check on them

"Just some water for me, thanks."

"And for you, sir?"

"Coffee, Black, please." The waiter smiled at the two before leaning down towards the table.

"Might I just say, your date is a lovely young lady, sir." Charles Chuckled.

"Thank you, I'm sure she appreciates that." Noah stared between the two gentleman for a few seconds, her blush not going unnoticed.

"I'll be back with your beverages in a few moments." Noah watched the man leave.

"He gave you a compliment. And he wasn't wrong. You are a lovely young woman, Noah."

"I repeat, Corndog." He just smiled and looked down at the menu.

* * *

"I can't believe how expensive the food was" she gave Charles a disapproving look, one he did not see with his back turned towards her.

"Oh come now, love." He held the car door open for her, letting her slide into the seat before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat.

"Blindfold goes back on."

"What? Why?" he shook his head handing the fabric back to her, Noah sighed and retied it over her eyes as the car took off.

They must have driven for what felt like an hour before the car stopped, she heard one door close and another open as Charles grabbed her hand, leading her down some sort of wooden surface.

"why does it smell so weird?" she was only met with silence as he finally stopped walking and removed the blindfold, Noah saw candles at the edge of the dock.

"Why are we at a lake?"

"To make a promise."

"what?" she looked up at him as he stood in front of her, "We may not be able to see one another everyday but I want us to make a promise to one another."

"Charles?" He knelt down in front of her, Noah stared in surprise. "It's not a proposal, because we haven't known one another for very long, however, I wanted to give you this as a promise." He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Oh my god…"

"A promise that no matter what happens, we'll always come back to one another. Do you promise?" the small silver and gold haired girl stared at him for a few moments, finally she gave a silent nod. Charles gave her a huge grin.

"I love you so much, Noah."

"I love you too, Charles"

* * *

The next day came faster than they had anticipated.

"Ready to go, love?" Noah took one last look at her bedroom. "I'm going to miss this place."

"You'll be back before you know it." he kissed her head. "Come on, let's get going or you'll miss your flight."

"I'm coming." She closed the door and followed him down the stairs. "After you." Noah picked up her carry-on bag and left the house.

* * *

"Call me when you arrive."

"Of course, Charles, although considering my past, maybe I'll call in the morning when I have less jet lag." He chuckled, reaching up to touch her face one last time before she left.

"I'll see you at Christmas?" Noah smiled.

"Yes. I'll make arrangements with my professors so I can leave a few days earlier come help at the institute."

"Good girl." She just rolled her eyes.

"Good bye, Charles."

"Good bye, Noah."

* * *

So this one is considerably shorter and is the end of 'My little Nymph', however, there is a sequel that will lead into days of future past, I won't give spoilers but it will be a bit of a tear jerker so prepare yourselves now.

as usual reviews are appreciated. Keep your eyes out for the sequel.


	9. Authors note: SEQUEL IS UP!

Sequel for My little Nymph is up. it is titled Whispers on the wind. Please go check it out i'd love for all of my loyal readers to follow this as it goes through Days of Future Past.


End file.
